Cable television networks include systems for distributing television programs via radio frequency signals transmitted through coaxial cables and/or optical signals via fiber optic cables to, for example, customer endpoints. At the customer endpoint, a television, or a set-top box connected to a television, may connect to the cable television network and may convert the transmitted radio frequency signals into audio and visual data for presentation to the customer. Television content may be provided, by content providers, to the cable television network service provider which transmits the content (e.g., television (TV) content) to the customer endpoints via the coaxial and/or fiber optic cables of the network.